Tricks and Treats
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Quinn knew that a boy's confidence was typically proportionate to the size of his… junk. Quinn was lacking in both areas, and after some thought she supposed that if she was going to be a boy for the night that she might as well go big or not at all. And maybe the extra courage would be enough for her to at least ask Rachel for a dance. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

AN: Halloween is tomorrow! (or today, or yesterday, depending on when you're reading this) And so I decided to write something for the occasion. Now I didn't get much sleep last night (too excited for Assassin's Creed 3 to sleep) and since I just wrote a lot of this, there are probably a bunch of errors. (I probably, really need a beta, but am too lazy to look for one) Rating is for part 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.

* * *

Worrying her lower lip, Quinn looked over the various objects on her bed one last time. First is her costume which consists of a pair of black slacks with suspenders, a white dress shirt, a tie, and a fedora. Next to that was a simple mask and some silk scarves; they too were part of her costume, although neither were actually needed for the mobster look that the blonde was aiming for, but both of them were necessary nonetheless.

Hazel eyes drifted to the last component of her plans for the evening; a large pink strap-on. As authentic as Quinn wanted to make her disguise, she was quite sure if she needed the extra appendage to provide a realistic bulge in her pants. She couldn't even remember what had compelled her to purchase it in the first place.

But as it were, Quinn did go through the embarrassment of walking into a sex store and fumbling for a while until she found something that she liked. Not that it really mattered if she liked it or not; it wasn't as though Quinn would actually get a chance to use it. But the fact that she had it, added with the fact that she couldn't get a refund (not that she'd go back to get a refund) gave her little choice than to use it for its intended purpose.

It was now or never, and with Rachel currently single Quinn couldn't find a more perfect opportunity. With no further hesitation, Quinn started to change into her costume. The first order of business was for her to flatten her chest. She took one of the silk scarves and wrapped it around her breasts. She glanced down and muttered a quick, "Sorry," before tying the scarf, effectively binding her breasts down.

Quinn walked over to her vanity to get a look at herself. So far so good; with her shirt on, her breasts wouldn't even be noticeable. She sighed. Just because Quinn was willing to dress up as a boy to get Rachel's attention didn't mean she had to like it, and she didn't even want to get started on how sick and desperate this move was.

Reminding herself that she was only hoping for a dance and maybe a kiss, Quinn grabbed another scarf. Convinced that her boobs wouldn't pop out, she slipped on the harness for her strap-on and got the rest of her costume on. Shirt on, buttoned up and tucked into her pants. Tie in place, suspenders clipped on, and then she finished the look off with her mask and fedora.

Once again, this time with heavy uneven breaths, Quinn went for her vanity. She gasped when she saw herself… or not herself. Instead of seeing Lucy Quinn Fabray looking back at her, Quinn saw a boy; a scrawny looking boy, but a boy. She looked herself over from head to toe, turning from side to side so that she could examine herself fully.

Her clothes didn't allow her breasts to show, her short choppy hair could easily be seen as that of a boy's, and her mask partially hid her delicate cheek bones. The only thing that remained of Quinn was her ass; she was glad that she could at least show off that much of herself.

All in all, she was pleased with her disguise, or at least as pleased as she could be, having to hide one of her best and favorite assets. But those thoughts soon left her when her eyes fell on the bulge in her pants. It wasn't very prominent but it was pretty big, and for once Quinn was thankful that she had bought the ridiculous toy.

Quinn knew that a boy's confidence was typically proportionate to the size of his… junk. Quinn was lacking in both areas, and after some thought she supposed that if she was going to be a boy for the night that she might as well go big or not at all. And maybe the extra courage would be enough for her to at least ask Rachel for a dance. Maybe, just maybe…

"What the fuck?" Quinn spun around to find Santana, dressed as a bunny (well at the very least she had bunny ears), staring at her. "What happened to your boobs?" she asked with a laugh. Quinn instantly turned a shade of red. She would have liked to laugh back, but when she heard that her best friends were going as animals Quinn had expected something a bit more… furry. Obviously Santana had made some sort of compromise with her girlfriend.

Speaking of whom, Brittany came waddling into the room soon after (waddling, because she was dressed as a duck). "What's so funny San?" she asked. "And who's that?" Quinn lowered her mask to reveal her identity. "Oh, hey Q. What happened to your boobs?" Quinn paled and dropped her head, whining pathetically. So much for confidence.

"Jezz, Q," Santana started, walking over to take in all of what Quinn had done to herself. "You know, when I told you to grow some balls and ask Berry out I didn't mean for you to actually…" she paused, snickering as she circled her. Then she came closer, then stopped, her eyes wide. She looked down and her smirk grew. "Is that a-"

"Shut up."

"Holy shit it is!"

"Shut up!"

"Damn, if only I knew…"

"Shut up, and leave!"

"What about the dance?" Brittany chirped in.

"I'm not going," Quinn declared. She was humiliated enough. Things surely wouldn't fare much better with Rachel. Nope, she wouldn't put herself through the torture. Rachel would find out, and sure she wouldn't laugh but she'd look at her. Look at her with those sad eyes, and no, Quinn wouldn't let herself suffer that.

_Later…_

"I can't do it," she pleaded, her best friends at her back, shoving her forwards. "I can't, I can't," she repeated. She turned to see if either Santana or Brittany showed any signs of taking pity on her. Sadly, she had no such luck. They pushed onward, until the three of them spotted Rachel sitting by her lonesome off to the side.

"There she is," Brittany cheered. Quinn gulped. Of all the costumes that Rachel could have picked, she decided to reuse her Brittney Spears from junior year. It made sense though. Rachel had been feeling low since she got dumped by Finn again; perhaps she wanted to feel sexy. With a final shove Quinn was thrust in the direction of the pint sized diva.

"Go get her," Santana called. "And stop being a pansy; you already look like a wimp." Quinn ignored her. She shaky, unstable legs she walked towards the brunette. She was hunched over, her arms on elbows in her lap, one her hands propping up her head, the other playing with one of her pigtails. It was now or never.

With a few more steps, she was in front of the singer. "Care to dance?" she said, dropping voice an octave to conceal her identity while offering her hand. Brown eyes darted up to her hazel ones. Rachel blinked, her surprise clearly evident on her face. She said nothing for a bit, just looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn momentarily believed that she had been caught, but then Rachel tentatively took her hand and got up from her seat. Quinn linked their fingers, as they walked to the dance floor. A smile graced Rachel's face, replacing the depressing frown she wore earlier, as the two of them swayed to the upbeat tune flowing throughout the gym.

"I don't think we've ever met," Rachel spoke suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Ch-Charlie," Quinn stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel."

"I know," she responded before thinking, earning an eyebrow raise from Rachel. "You're the star of Glee Club. I've seen you preform" she added, seeming to remove the singer's suspicion. "You're amazing." Under the dim lighting, she couldn't tell if Rachel was blushing but could only think was, seeing her bury her face into her chest. Quinn could only sigh; her chest, not her breasts.

The music soon changed to something slower. It was an odd choice for Halloween, Quinn thought, and one that would certainly end her dance with Rachel. But instead of leaving, the singer came closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders. The blonde let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in before following suit and bringing her own arms around Rachel's slim waist. She pulled her in, receiving a gasp from the brunette when their bodies became flush.

Quinn's eyes widened in panic; she knew in an instant what had happened. She had felt the toy move in between her legs, and now she was sure that Rachel thought she was some kind of pervert. She pulled back. "Sorry, you're just really hot," she apologized shyly. She spun around, sure that Rachel was disgusted by her, but was surprised once again when Rachel took hold of her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't," she said, and in a blink of an eye Rachel was back in front of her, back in her previous position. "It's okay," she assured. "It's just a bit of a surprise. With my boyfriend… or ex-boyfriend I guess, I never felt anything down there," she admitted sheepishly. "I sometimes wondered if he didn't find me hot enough."

Quinn shook her head, knowing better (what with Finn's 'mailman' problem, and 'other' problem, she wasn't really surprised that Rachel never felt anything). She placed a finger under Rachel's chin and lifted it up. "Don't think like that," she requested. "You, Rachel Berry, are the sexiest girl here tonight. And no one is as lucky as I am right now, being able to dance with you." The tiny singer flushed once more.

They said nothing for a while, holding each other tightly as latest tune came to its end. They pulled apart and Quinn led Rachel off the dance floor before getting her something to drink, leaving the singer grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel was unused to this kind of attention, especially from a stranger, yet at the same time there was something oddly familiar about this mysterious boy; something that she couldn't quite place. And in a short time the dance would be over and he would be gone.

Rachel wasn't ready for this night to be over. It had been so long since someone had made her feel special, and even then no one had ever made her feel this special. Well there was one person, someone that Rachel so hoped could, but alas that dream was perhaps the mostly unlikely to come true. Quinn returned, handing Rachel a cup of punch. "Thanks." She took a sip, eyeing the boy in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn spoke after Rachel's prolonged silence. "You've been staring at me for a few minutes." She kept her voice calm, or as calm as she could. Quinn could tell what Rachel was doing, and could only hope that she wasn't found out.

"Yeah fine, just uh…" Her voice was soft, uncharacteristically so. "I feel like I know you from somewhere." Quinn took in a deep inhale. Her chest tightened, and not because of her bindings. "It's strange isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..."

"Hey, a friend of mine, Noah Puckerman, is throwing a party later tonight," Rachel suddenly brought up. "I could invite a friend if I like, and I was wondering if maybe… I don't know… if you wanted to go?" Overcome with shock, Quinn didn't answer. Nor did she know how to answer. The dance itself was risky enough, but to also attend Puck's Halloween party? She wasn't sure. But those big brown doe eyes did Quinn in and when she said, "You don't have to if you don't want to… I just thought it'd be fun and…" Quinn couldn't help but say…

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

AN: Just a question of preference:

Should I edit Quinn's name to Charlie after she introduces herself to Rachel as Charlie?

I feel like it would flow better, but I'm not sure.

Also, I need a different name for this, suggestions?

And thanks for reading, and see you after I've had my fill of Assassin's Creed 3

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this took me longer than I had hoped, and it isn't as funny or smutty as I had hoped either, but I think it makes up by being quite fluffy.

* * *

With the night winding down, Rachel was sure she knew what Cinderella must have felt like before the clock struck midnight. Her prince charming had come in out of nowhere and swept her off her feet. Charlie was far different than any other boy that Rachel had ever dated. His hands were soft and gentle not rough and course. His touches were feather light; almost as though he were afraid he might break her.

He took a genuine interest in her, asking her about herself and listened attentively to her answers. She told him of her dreams of Broadway and her love of Barbra Streisand, of Glee Club and her friends. But throughout all that, he said nothing of himself. Rachel found it odd that she could find such comfort in someone that she knew nothing about. She didn't even know what he looked like under that mask. Oh, how she wished she could just rip it off his face.

She could tell that he was beautiful underneath; an unusual word to use to describe a boy, Rachel thought. Of course a boy could be beautiful, but Rachel had never used the word to describe one before. Handsome or good-looking, she's say. But that's exactly what Charlie was, is… beautiful, and not only in physical appearance.

He moved with grace; with dancer's legs. His movements spoke to Rachel in a way that words never could. His soft, tender hands explored the expanse of her body and yet they made sure to respect Rachel's boundaries, and his eyes; a light hazel with tiny specks of gold. Gold stars, Rachel thought. The brunette had an overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss him; to feel the fireworks that had been absent with her previous lovers, to know what a _real_ first kiss was meant to feel like.

And once or twice she almost did just that, only to pull back at the last possible second and leaving a crestfallen look upon Charlie's features. He obviously wanted to kiss her but didn't, in any way, push her into doing so. Quite the gentlemen like thing to do. And to think that Rachel had almost believed that chivalry was dead.

The dance ended to another slow tune, with Rachel's face buried in Charlie's chest. With her eyes closed, she listened to the beating of Charlie's heart. It was a bit faster than Rachel would have expected, especially with Charlie's cool and calm demeanor. It hinted at nervousness and perhaps some insecurity; Rachel was glad to know that she wasn't the only one feeling like that.

Rachel inhaled deeply, taking in Charlie's scent, a sweet vanilla reminiscent of Quinn. The singer wondered where she was, and if she had the chance to show up. Quinn had said that she was busy, much to Rachel's disappointment. The pint sized diva had hoped that since neither of them had dates, that they could go together. And so she went alone, just to show that Finn's most recent dumping hadn't affected her.

Though to be honest, it had and Rachel had desperately wanted Quinn to come along because the blonde had a way of making her forget her troubles. She wasn't quite sure way, but guessed that it was due to the love and warmth she felt from Quinn. Though those feelings were strictly platonic they still felt good, even if they confused Rachel's own feelings. And now there was this mysterious boy that filled Rachel with much of the same feelings of love and adoration that Quinn did, but in this case those feelings were surely of the romantic sort. With those strong, but slender arms wrapping around her and Charlie's head softly resting upon her own, Rachel knew without a doubt the he liked her.

They parted as the song came to an end, and then Charlie leant forward and pressed his lips onto Rachel's cheek. Like everything else tonight, the kiss was soft and gentle. And despite how brief it was, it left Rachel blushing to the tips of her ears. They left the gym, arms interlinked, and made their way for the parking lot.

Rachel had already given Noah's address to Charlie, and with his Halloween party starting almost immediately after the dance, the two of them would only have to part momentarily. "So where did you park?" she asked randomly.

"Oh, right over…" he trailed off. Rachel followed his line of sight to find a familiar little red car.

"Hey, that's Quinn's car!" Rachel sped towards it, hoping to find some clue as to the blonde's whereabouts. Behind her, Charlie squirmed uncomfortably. "I can't believe I missed her." She hung her head low in disappointment, and for a split second forgot about Charlie's presence. "Sorry, I miss Quinn is all. So where did you park?" she asked again to change the subject.

"I um… I forgot."

"Oh… do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll meet you at the party."

"Okay, see you later."

And with that she was gone. Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief once the singer was gone. She should have known better than to use her own car. It had been such a boneheaded move. But then again she had not expected things to have progressed as they did. She made a note to be more cautious through the night. Instinct told her to ignore the party all together, but doing so would mean rejecting Rachel. The brunette would undoubtedly feel like she'd been stood up, and Quinn couldn't allow herself to do that to her.

She gave herself a look through the rearview mirror, making sure that nothing about her disguise was out of place. Once placated, she drove off. Quinn took her time making it to Puck's house so she could calm her senses. She parked a few blocks away to avoid the chance of Rachel seeing her car once more. After that, only a short walk separated her from her love.

Quinn could already hear the music booming from inside as she approached the building. She walked up to the door and gave it a hard knock. She was greeted by the sight of Puck. The Mohawked boy looked at her peculiarly, but not in a way to worry Quinn into thinking that she'd been caught. "Rachel invited me," she told him. He nodded and moved aside to let her through.

But she didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her shoulder, effectively halting her movement. She knew quite well to whom that large sweaty hand belonged to, Finn. "Rachel invited you?" he asked, in what Quinn had come to learn was his intimidating tone. Most times it wouldn't have affected her, but in this instance in did. Finn was a douche as far she saw, but he would never intentionally hit a girl. Sadly, Quinn was Charlie for the night.

She froze, unable to find the words that would prevent her from receiving a punch in the face. Nor could she reveal herself. But as luck would have it, Puck decided to but in, "Dude, leave him alone." He removed Finn's hand from Quinn's shoulder and motioned for her to go inside. The blonde wordlessly complied, overhearing the boys as she did so. "The guy's a shrimp, you would've killed him."

"I don't care! He's trying to steal Rachel from me."

"It's your own fault; you're the one that dumped her."

Whatever else was said went unheard by Quinn. She had far more important things to worry about than Finn and his tantrums. The place was filled with people. She squeezed her way through them, searching for the object of her desire. Not an easy task considering how small Rachel was. But she found her before long, chatting with… Santana.

Quinn groaned, while she prayed that her best friend wouldn't take advantage of the situation. But of course she knew better than to think Santana could pass up an opportunity like this. Gathering her courage, Quinn walked over the pair. "Hey, Rachel," she greeted. The two girls turned towards her with a bright smile making its way onto Rachel's face and a devious smirk on Santana's.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it. This is Santana," she introduced, motioning towards the Latina. "Santana, this is Charlie. We met at the dance and…" Her cheeks flushed at the sight of grin on her friend's face, obviously believing that it was aimed at her. "I'm really glad you're here," she said again, her eyes not meeting Quinn's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Santana greeted, her grin widening as she extended her hand and taking Quinn's in a firm handshake. Quinn gave her a kind yet also pleading smile as she shook her hand. She knew better, but there was no reason for her not to try.

"Well, excuse us, Santana. I'd like to introduce Charlie to the others." Quinn instantly relaxed, glad that she'd be away from Santana and her antics. "Do you happen to know where Quinn is? I saw her car earlier, so I guess her schedule cleared up. But I can't find her anywhere and she isn't answering her phone." Noting that Rachel's attention on the Latina, Quinn shook her head.

"You know, I don't know," she answered, gaining a frown from the singer. "But's she's gotta be around here somewhere. You just gotta look. Who knows, she might be right there in front of you," she said with a wink, causing Rachel some confusion. She then turned to Quinn and said, "Rachel was right; you are cute," causing the singer's eyes to bulge out their sockets and for Quinn's cheeks to turn scarlet. Santana chuckled, fully enjoying how the other two girls squirmed. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She turned to leave, but not going up to Rachel and loudly whispering, "You should totally tap that."

An awkward silence befell the girls as Santana left, casting Quinn one lost look over her shoulder. Normally this would be the time that Quinn would have glared at her, but she was currently too embarrassed to do much of anything. She could only function enough to give Rachel a sympathetic smile, receiving an apologetic one in return.

"Sorry, Santana's like that."

"Don't worry about it," Quinn assured. "I'm just glad I'm here with you." She truly was, and after seeing how Rachel's face lit up, Quinn knew she had made the right decision in coming; even if it was Charlie and not Quinn that made Rachel this happy. "Let's dance." She extended her hand out, which Rachel kindly accepted and the brought her to an area where the two of them could have a bit of privacy.

Being outside the school walls seemed to allow Rachel to let go of her inhibitions. She moved freely, without fear of being judged. Her movements flowed, expertly showing off her years of experience. Quinn was in a trance. Her suspenders were tugged upon, pulling her close. Their eyes met and the next thing either of them knew, Rachel was pushed up against a wall, being kissed fiercely.

Rachel moaned as their lips first met, feeling the fireworks that she had only ever heard of, allowing Charlie to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her leg was then wrapped around his thigh and her arms around his neck. And she could feel him _there, _sending a flood of arousal to her core. Something about if felt so wrong, but with Charlie's hand slowly making its way up her thigh she didn't really care. Rachel couldn't help but find it erotic, being touched by a stranger in a place where few others have touched.

But despite the heat of the moment Charlie remained ever chivalrous, never letting his hand venture fully into her skirt. But she wanted him to, so badly she did. Removing one arm from around his neck, Rachel placed her hand on his and gently urged him on. Charlie quickly complied, squeezing her ass hard, setting Rachel's body on fire.

Everything after that became a bit of a haze. All Rachel could remember was a lot of tongue and teeth, and hands everywhere. She was only vaguely aware of them making their way to the stairwell and her husking into Charlie's ear, "Let's go upstairs." She noticed how Charlie's eyes dilated, and turned away to the hide the blush she had due to her own forwardness.

She disappeared into a guestroom, casting Charlie one last lingering look.

Quinn gulped. "Upstairs?" she squeaked. This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this; she couldn't do this. And yet she couldn't stop her feet as she ascended the stairs and followed into the room where Rachel hidden into. Inside she found the brunette sitting at the edge of the bed, suddenly looking quite shy. Quinn approached her and cupped her cheek.

"We don't have to do anything," she assured.

"I know… I want to." And she spun them around so that Quinn was sitting on the bed and Rachel was straddling her lap. She started kissing her again, moaning as grinded against the toy in her pants. One hand fisted her short choppy hair, the other traversing down her body, past her bound breasts and her tone stomach, finally making its way between their cores. She gripped onto the bulge, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ah!" Quinn squeaked, the insert rubbing against her clit.

"Oh my, you're so big," Rachel said with wide eyes. She gave another squeeze and then a tug, eliciting more delicious sounds from Quinn's lips. With her other hand, Rachel unclipped one of the suspenders and then the other. But before she could get any further, she felt hands on her shoulders push her back.

"We shouldn't do this," Quinn said, pleading that Rachel would oblige her request. "We barely even know each other." She was met with silence and thought she had gotten through to the singer, until she saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you not want me?"

"No, no. That's not it. I do want you, so much, but I think we should get to know each other better first."

"Will I ever even see you again?"

"Yes, of course."

"You're lying." She wasn't, not entirely. "Please just let me have this night." She kissed her again. "I know I don't know you," and again, "but I feel like I do," and again, "Please." And then she stopped, awaiting a response. One that Quinn knew she couldn't give. She closed her eyes, and said the only thing she could.

"I can't." She expected more tears or for Rachel to leave the room, but when she opened her eyes, all Quinn saw was shock. Rachel was still sitting on her lap, blinking owlishly. The way she looked at her was as if this was the first time she had ever seen her. And then her lips parted.

"Quinn?" She froze in an instance. She hadn't, had she? She couldn't have, but the look on Rachel's face told her all she needed to know. In a moment of weakness, Quinn had let her voice falter and now she was caught. She could feel her heart pounding harder and faster with each passing second that she refused to answer the tiny brunette. But what could she say? She had no words. Rachel pushed herself up from her lap. "What's going on Quinn?" she asked in a stoic tone that didn't let Quinn know if she was made, disgusted or something else.

"I can explain," Quinn squeaked out.

"Well… explain."

"I was desperate." Rachel's expression softened, but she clearly wanted more. Quinn removed her hat and mask to show how genuine her words were. "I just wanted one night. Just one. That's all. I'm sorry." She dropped her head, awaiting an answer but receiving none. "I'll leave now." She got up, walking past Rachel to the door.

"Wait," she stopped as asked, praying to her feet that they'd allow her to leave and avoid the disappointment she'd receive from Rachel. "What do you mean?" Quinn spun around giving Rachel a puzzled look. "Desperate for what?"

"To be with you," Quinn answered as quietly as possible, but with the silence of the room her words seemed to echo off the walls. "That's all I've ever wanted. And I know what I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I'll do anything I can to make it up to you. I'll even help you get back with Finn," she pleaded, hoping that Rachel wouldn't hate her forever.

"Quinn."

"I just wanted a dance, and maybe a kiss," she told her. "I didn't mean for it to go this far, but I couldn't say no." Rachel took Quinn into her arms and settled them back down onto the bed. Quinn held back her tears as she muttered apologies into Rachel's shoulder.

"It's okay," Rachel assured. "It's okay." With gently hands, she rubbed comforting circles on her back. "I'm not mad, I'm not." And soon everything became quiet. Rachel pulled back, observing Quinn's tear stained face. "You really do love me, don't you?" She received only a weak nod in response. And then she leaned in and planted a firm but chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "Make love to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because tonight I realized that my feelings for you mean a lot more than what I thought they did. I may have not known it was you, but I felt it then and I feel it now." Another kiss. "I want this Quinn." Rachel kissed her again as she untucked Quinn's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and then pushing it off her shoulders. With deft fingers, she quickly removed the scarves the bound Quinn's breasts. Free from their bindings, Rachel eagerly took one of the already stiffen buds into her mouth.

Quinn arched into her, whimpering. She fisted locks of Rachel's hair, pulling her closer, her other hand pinching and tugging at her neglected nipple. Rachel released the one in her mouth with a wet pop, taking only as much time to rid herself of her shirt and bra before attaching her lips to the other. She continued to suck, nibble and occasionally flick the hardened bud with her tongue as she undid the Quinn's pants.

Rachel sunk down to her knees, taking Quinn's pants with her, coming face to face with the large pink phallus that hung between the blonde's legs. She both saw and felt Quinn stiffen. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows saying, "Let me take this off." Rachel looked up for a second and then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the silicone toy. Quinn bit down on her hand to stifle her moan as she watched Rachel take inch after inch into her mouth throat. She treaded her fingers through Rachel's hair, slowly guiding the toy down her throat all the while chanting, "Oh my God, oh my God!" She stopped once she reached the hilt.

With those doe eyes, Rachel would have looked so innocent if it wasn't for the dildo she was sucking on. Quinn just held her there, reveling in how sexy she looked. Slowly Rachel began to bob her head, pushing Quinn closer and closer to orgasm, but it wasn't enough. And then Rachel removed the toy from her mouth with a wet pop. "It's okay," she said. With her labored breathing, Quinn couldn't find the words to speak instead giving her a puzzled look. "I don't have a gag reflex. It's okay," she said again before deep throating the toy once more.

Quinn gulped. Rachel couldn't possibly be suggesting that she... or could she? Hazel eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. Rachel nodded as best she could, confirming Quinn's thoughts. Tentatively, Quinn took hold of Rachel's pigtails and pulled, thrusting her hips in tandem. "Oh fuck." She started slowly, building a rhythm as she fucked Rachel's face.

She grunted and panted as she canted her hips forward, only mildly worrying if she might be hurting Rachel. "Yes, fuck yes!" It just felt so good, and mixed with the sight of Rachel looking so debauched Quinn wouldn't last much longer. With a few more thrusts she came screaming, "Rachel!" She collapsed onto the bed. Quinn felt it dip besides her and turned to see Rachel lying there with her. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't," she shook her head. They stared at each other for the longest time before Rachel laid down fully saying, "Take me Quinn." The blonde complied, getting up from bed. Her hands traveled down to the straps of the harness, but were quickly stopped. "Use it," Rachel requested. Quinn nodded.

She got down on her knees just as Rachel had prior, and started to remove her skirt. Quinn kissed up and down Rachel's thigh but avoided the spot where she needed her most. She could see a noticeable wet spot on Rachel's cotton underwear. With only one more barrier Quinn took a deep breath before hooking her fingers into Rachel's soaked panties. Quinn then positioned herself over Rachel, their bodies only inches apart. She propped herself up with one arm as she aligned the dildo with Rachel entrance. "Be gentle."

"Of course." And with that she pushed in. Rachel whimpered in pain as she stretched to accommodate the girth of the toy. Quinn peppered kisses along her face, slowly thrusting until she was buried to the hilt. And then she still. "Are you okay?" she asked, receiving only a nod as an answer. "Just tell me when okay?"

Quinn waited, still kissing Rachel's face and down to her neck and breasts until she heard Rachel squeak out, "Okay, I think you can move." And as before, Quinn started off slowly. She stopped kissing, just watched as Rachel's expression changed from discomfort to ecstasy. Rachel's little pants and moans of, "Harder," and "Faster," spurred Quinn on as she pounded into Rachel. "Fuck, Quinn! I'm close!" Quinn doubled her efforts, and with a few long, hard thrusts she pushed Rachel over the edge. "Quinn!"

Exhausted, Quinn's arms gave out. She collapsed onto Rachel but quickly rolled off, pulling the toy out in the process. She undid the harness and tossed it aside. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel hugging her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn kissed the back of her head. "I never would have guessed."

"That I loved you?"

"Well, that too. But I was talking about your school girl fetish."

"What?! I don't have a school girl fetish!"

"You pulled on my pigtails when you were fucking my face," Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"You told me I could!" Quinn countered.

"It's okay Quinn, I don't mind… It's just now I know exactly what I should wear to school."

* * *

AN: Thanks to some decent shows (The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Once Upon A Time, and the new series Arrow) I think I've finally gotten off Glee, as such I haven't actually seen the latest episode, but if the Thanksgiving episode does give us our "Faberry Heaven" (yeah, I highly doubt that) could though of you who do still watch inform me so I can see the Faberry goodness? Please and Thank You.


End file.
